1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cutting by misalignment of apertured tools and more particularly to cut a cylindrical member where misalignment is achieved by spiral motion of one cutting member relative to another stationary cutting member.
2. Background Description
The assembly of electronic equipment such as for mounting multiple lead IC chips and other electronic components on a circuit board, requires the insertion of the fine wire leads (in some cases 24 or 54 wires on each component) into an array of small diameter holes. The tolerance between the wire diameter and hole diameter is very small thus requiring much precision in order to achieve the desired insertion.
At some point during the assembly process the leads are sheared to a uniform length. The shearing operation often creates the presence of sharp, protruding cusps on the sheared ends of the wire leads. The cusps are a result of ductile smear produced by the traditional scissor-type shear operation. These cusps increase the difficulty involved in the insertion step due to the aforementioned small tolerance. Cusps may limit insertion and cause hole damage. As a result, assembly time and scrap rate may be increased.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.